infinite7fandomcom-20200215-history
Wings
"Wings" (날개, Nalgae) is a song by INFINITE, and the fourth track in their first mini album, First Invasion. Lyrics |-|Hangul= baby just can’t let you go just can’t let you go 이젠 네가 내 곁에 없기에 숨쉬지 못해 아직도 내 가슴에 이렇게 뛰고 있는데. 아닐거라 믿어 믿고 있어 지켜준다 내 맘이 너 미워 못하는걸 알잖아 어떻게 널 밀어 낼 수 있겠어 깊은 상처도 메워줄게 지금. baby just can’t let you go 모두 다 가진대도 그대가 내 곁에 없다면 무너져 가 just can’t let you go 지쳐 쓰러질 때도 그대가 내 날개가 되면 하늘 높이 날 수 있으니까 그 시간 돌릴 수 없지만 한번만 더 줘 어! baby come around round 그 시간 돌릴 수 없지만 한번만 더 줘 어! 이젠 네가 내 곁에 없는데… 쉿! 지금 내 사랑은 붉은 신호 멈췄어 눈물 비도 네 손에 너무 잘 맞던 나의 두 손 무릎 위로 해 매일 밤새 기도 믿고 싶지 않아 내일 꼭 난 네가 온다는 착각 속에 빠져 살아 내일도 baby just can’t let you go 모두 다 가진대도 그대가 내 곁에 없다면 무너져 가 just can’t let you go 지쳐 쓰러질 때도 그대가 내 날개가 되면 하늘 높이 날 수 있으니까 baby just can’t let you go just can’t let you go 내 맘엔 오직 너뿐인데 네가 없는 세상은 너무 차가운데 내 모든 걸 다 걸 수 있는 건 아직도 너뿐인데 just can’t let you go 지쳐 쓰러질 때도 그대가 내 날개가 되면 영원토록 날 수 있으니까 can’t let you go 지금 내 사랑은 붉은 신호 멈췄어 눈물 비도 네 손에 너무 잘 맞던 나의 두 손 무릎 위로 해 can’t let you go 매일 밤새 기도 믿고 싶지 않아 내일 꼭 난 네가 온다는 착각 속에 빠져 살아 내일도 |-|Romanization= Baby just can’t let you go Just can’t let you go ijen nega nae gyeote eopgie sumswiji motae ajikdo nae gaseume ireoke ttwigo inneunde anilgeora mideo mitgo isseo jikyeojunda nae mami neo HY/DW miwo motaneungeol aljanha HY/DW eotteoke neol mireo nael su itgesseo gipeun sangcheodo mewojulge jigeum baby just can’t let you go modu da gajindaedo geudaega nae gyeote eopdamyeon muneojyeo ga just can’t let you go jichyeo sseureojil ttaedo geudaega nae nalgaega doemyeon haneul nopi nal su isseunikka L/SJ geu sigan dollil su eobtjiman L/SJ hanbeonman deo (gihoereul jwo eo) baby come around round L/SJ Geu sigan dollil su eobtjiman L/SJ hanbeonman deo (dorabwa jwo eo) ijen nega nae gyeote eomneunde swit! jigeum nae sarangeun bulgeun sinho meomchwosseo nunmul bido ne sone neomu jal matdeon naui du son mureup wiro hae maeil bamsae gido mitgo sipji anha naeil kkok nan nega ondaneun chakgak soge ppajyeo sara naeildo baby just can’t let you go modu da gajindaedo geudaega nae gyeote eopdamyeon muneojyeo ga just can’t let you go jichyeo sseureojil ttaedo geudaega nae nalgaega doemyeon haneul nopi nal su isseunikka Baby just can’t let you go Just can’t let you go nae mamen ojik neoppuninde nega eomneun sesangeun neomu chagaunde nae modeun geol da geol su inneungeon ajikdo neoppuninde Just get let you go jichyeo sseureojil ttaedo geudaega nae nalgaega doemyeon yeongwontorok nal su isseunikka (Just can’t let you go) jigeum nae sarangeun bulgeun sinho meomchwosseo nunmul bido ne sone neomu jal matdeon naui du son mureup wiro hae (Just can’t let you go) maeil bamsae gido mitgo sipji anha naeil kkok nan nega ondaneun chakgak soge ppajyeo sara naeildo |-|English= Baby just can’t let you go Just can’t let you go Now that you’re not by my side I can’t breathe My heart is still beating like this I still believe that it’s not true (I believe so) I will protect you (my heart will) You know I can’t hate you, How can I push you? The only thing I can do is to carry the deep wounds Baby just can’t let you go Even if I have everything, without you by my side Everything will collapse just can’t let you go Even if I fall from exhaustion, if you become my wings I can fly high into the sky I can’t turn back the time, but give me one more chance Baby come on round, round I can’t turn back the time, but turn back to me just once You’re not at my side, Shh! right now, my love is a red sign Even my rain of tears has stopped My hands that used to fit so well with yours They’re above my knees now I pray every night I don’t want to believe in tomorrow Because I will still live in a pretend world in which you will come back tomorrow Baby just can’t let you go Even if I have everything, Without you by my side Everything will collapse just can’t let you go Even if I fall from exhaustion, if you become my wings I can fly high into the sky Baby just can’t let you go just can’t let you go There’s only you in my heart Without you, the world is too cold You’re the only one I would put everything on the line for Just can’t let you go Even if I fall from exhaustion, if you become my wings I can fly forever Just can’t let you go My love right now is a red sign Even my rain of tears has stopped My hands that used to fit so well with yours They’re above my knees now Just can’t let you go I pray every night I don’t want to believe in tomorrow Because I will still live in a pretend world in which you will come back tomorrow Category:Songs